Jealousy
by jessara40k
Summary: Set after Courtship. Aeris is stressed by trying to conceive, and Zack is trying to distract himself, leading Aeris to some rather odd bahaviour.


"Aeris, is something wrong?" Zack didn't know _why_ Aeris seemed so unhappy, but he wanted to help her, and make her feel better if he could. This trying for an heir was hard on her, and he had _no_ intentions of making it any harder by letting his jealousy show.

"Nothing you can help with." She was having problems trying to conceive; she'd had to restrict herself in their sexual activities. Zack began listing all of the reasons Aeris was under stress to keep from bristling at the dismissive tone of her answer. "Have you been enjoying your sparring with Glen?"

"Yes. He's really good, and he's kind of been proving that Brangwen was wrong, unenhanced people can match us enhanced types if they're skilled enough. I was thinking maybe he could help Elena and Tseng - especially Tseng because he's reaching a point where he can't really learn much from Ronan, because Ronan just doesn't get what Tseng's limits are, not really." And from the way Aeris stiffened that had been the wrong thing to say. "He needs a distraction from thinking about what you need to do with Darres just as much as I do."

"I've kept to a schedule with Darres - it isn't as if I call for him without any warning." What was wrong with Aeris? Her emotions seemed to be all over the place; that had almost been a _whine_.

"Aeris, you're worrying me." He knelt, putting one hand on her waist and grabbing hold of her hand with the other. "Please, try to relax a bit."

"I'm worrying you? Why?" Aeris pulled away, sitting down on her bed. "And you can help me relax if you want to."

"You're upset, and I don't know why." Zack moved forward as he spoke, kneeling in front of his lady and resting one hand on her knee. "And I'd love to help you to relax, just tell me that it would make you feel better."

"Yes, it would." But her hand on his wrist told him there was something else, and he looked up at Aeris, waiting to hear her true desires. "But if you _really_ want to make me feel better you'll go change into something nice, then come back here so I can mark you."

"Mark me?" Zack didn't think he liked the sound of that too much, and he pulled away from Aeris to sit back on his heels. "I'm not really into all that rough stuff, you know that." And he hadn't thought Aeris was either. But he didn't have any idea what Aeris would have to do to mark him the way she was saying, or why she'd _want_ to.

"I just want to leave the marks of my teeth on you, so that people will _see_ that you're taken."

"Oh." That sounded a bit better, although he wasn't sure about how hard she'd have to bite to actually leave marks on his skin, especially if she wanted them to still be there tomorrow. "Everyone here knows I'm yours anyway, but if you won't be too rough..."

"I won't. I just want to push you down and fuck you. Oh, and I might see about slowing down your healing rate in those spots."

"I'll go get changed then." He still didn't really like it, Aeris was acting all jealous and possessive, and she didn't have any reason to, not as far as he knew. But her being possessive did give him an odd thrill, and a sense of comfort, knowing that just because she had a spouse now didn't mean she wanted him, loved him, any less.

When he came back Aeris didn't give him the chance to speak, or curtsey, grabbing hold of him and kissing him at once before leading him over to the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Don't say a word, just let me enjoy you." She'd undressed down to her bra while he'd been changing, and she pushed him down on the bed before straddling his body, keeping her hands on his shoulders. He shut his eyes, and tilted his head back in surrender, trusting that Aeris wouldn't really hurt him, and hoping this would be enough to let them _talk_ afterwards.

She laughed, an oddly dark satisfaction in the sound, and scooted backwards until she was sitting on his legs, hands sliding down over his chest to stroke his waist as she leaned forward. She kissed under his jaw, and down his throat, wriggling against him until he hardened. She didn't bother undressing him any further than hiking his skirt up, and pulling his cock free of his knickers, and as she fucked him Zack felt her teeth sink into his throat over his collar, somehow keeping it from actually hurting.


End file.
